Cupcakes-A Regal Cricket Valentines Day One-Shot
by ClumsyCapitolUnicorn
Summary: Regina hates Valentines Day, but sometimes a former evil queen isn't the only lonely one, even a cricket is lonely on this day. Regina spends Valentines Day with Archie. -A Regal Cricket One-Shot


**Even though I am no fan of that day coming up, (for obvious reasons), I wanted to do a Regal Cricket one-shot.**

Regina wanted to kick the box of various flowers in the delivery boxes, that were waiting to be brought into the florists. Regina knew the days arrival when all the town was practically covered in pinks, reds and hearts. The dreaded day had finally arrived.

It may be the first Valentines Day where there was no curse,but it didn't mean that it would be great.

It just made the hole in Regina's heart get bigger and bigger. She hated it. She'd have to spend the whole day watching couples pass presents and embraces with there one true love. What made it worse, was Henry wasn't with her. Past Valentines Day, the only thing making her get through the day, was her son. She remembered when he was younger and less resentful, when he came home in tears because no one had given him a Valentines card while everyone in class had given each other one. To cheer him up, Regina made cookies with him, with any icing colour he desired. His little face had lit up. Where was he now? He was with his new family. She knew he wouldn't be visiting her, not when he had them. It hurt her so much.

Forgetting about her chance to kick the flowers,Regina walked to Granny's diner, wanting this miserable day to end.

The diner was a bit empty, except for Granny, who,would you know, had received a card and flowers from Geppetto, who was blushing. Also, to add to the loneliness even more, Regina spotted Rumplestiltskin and Belle in a secluded corner, holding hands while…sharing a milkshake with straws, grins on both faces. Even he had someone to love finally, it just was not fair that he had someone and she didn't.

Regina wanted to roll her eyes, but she hadn't the energy. Instead, she walked up to the diner, hoping to order and sit in a corner. Granny took her order of a bagel and black coffee with a smile on her face. That was a first. Ruby wasn't in the diner, Regina had spotted her with an embarrassed, yet happy Dr Whale.

Regina payed for her order and went to go to her corner, away from the happy couples as far as possible. As she went to sit there however, she spotted Archie in her place. "Hey Regina, lovely day isn't int?", he said.

Regina scoffed. "Not really.", she replied in a bored tone. " Archie looked at her questioningly, then with a realisation, he looked at her sympathetically. "Not your favourite time of the year I take it?", he asked. "You have that right, cannot wait for this stupid day to be over. Anyway, what are you doing here alone, shouldn't you be going around celebrating this _glorious _day?", Regina asked him, sitting down and tearing a bit of her bagel to eat.

"Ah, well I am here for moral support for Geppetto and, truth is, I have no one to celebrate this day with either.", he said. Regina spotted a bit of sadness on his face, but he seemed to put on a happy face before she even saw it enough. "You want to take a walk with me? Despite other sights, the sun is actually nice.", Archie said with a calm smile on his face. Regina took a few seconds to consider this. Archie was the only one in this town of idiots, that was actually nice to her, and seemed to be her friend. "Why not?", she said, and they both got up, abandoning the Granny and Geppetto, who were staring into each others eyes, and Rumplestiltskin and Belle, who were laughing about something.

Regina's walk with Archie, had relaxed her mind a little. He sure knew the calm to her storm. They had conversations about any little thing, except from the event of the day it's self.

Regina grinned as she made herself some cupcakes. Despite not having someone to love, it didn't mean that she didn't have anyone. She had her friend to talk to. As Regina had put her cupcakes in the oven, she heard a noise near the hall to her front door. Wondering what it was, Regina wiped her hands and walked to the front door.

As Regina made her way to the door, she spotted something on the ground. It appeared to be a red envelope. As she picked it up, she saw her named written neatly in black on the front. Regina frowned, wondering if someone was just playing a cruel joke. She opened the letter hesitantly, like it would explode. It was one of those cards that was typical for Valentines Day, but it wasn't tacky though. It had a picture of roses on the front. Regina opened the card and spotted a lot of writing on the side.

_Dear Regina,_

_Valentines Day is not just about love, well it is, but it can mean the other kind of love besides two people. It can also be between friends. I like to consider you my friend, because you have opened up enough, and our chats are nice to have. I was wondering, because you're my friend, would you mind me being your friend Valentine? Well, Regina, I hope you can keep your chin up and smile, and I am always here for a chat. Happy Valentines Day Regina, _

_From Archie._

Regina looked at the writing and smiled. She had an idea. Being that it was Valentines Day, and her friend had sent her a card that had lifted her spirits, Regina took her cupcakes out of the oven and begina got to work.

Archie looked up as he heard a few knocks at his door. Getting up, he walked to the door and opened it. He was met with a smiling raven haired Regina, with a container in her hands. "Hi Archie.", she said, smiling. Archie felt a little nervous as he was reminded of the card he had sent. "Hey Regina, how are you?", he asked. "I am good. Archie, thank you for the Valentine card, I will happily be your Valentine and look, I brought cupcakes. Thank you", she said, and without warning, she leaned in a kissed Archie's cheek. Archie froze. That was unexpected. "Oh, um sorry, I was just, um, thanking you and -sorry", Regina said, blushing. "Oh, no it-it's fine, that was nice-thanks", Arche stuttered.

Not knowing what to do, Regina shoved the container of cupcakes into his hands. "Here, I made them for you as a thank you.", she said. "Thanks Regina. Hey, why don't you come in? We could have these with some tea?", Archie said.

"Sure. Oh and Archie?", Regina said. "Yes?", Archie asked. "Happy Valentines Day." , she said with a smile. "Happy Valentines Day, Regina.", Archie said, inviting her in.

**That was my one-shot for a Regal Cricket Valentines day.**


End file.
